UN AMOR PROHIBIDO
by Rin117
Summary: Rin viaja a la época feudal y ahí conoce a un demonio despiadado y frió llamado Sesshomaru; con el pasar de los años ella va derritiendo el corazón frió de este demonio, mientras que el comienza a despertar unos "extraños" sentimientos hacia esa humana que con solo una sonrisa le puede cambiar el día. Lo que ellos no saben, es lo que tendrán que pasar para estar juntos.
1. Capitulo 1:En un mundo extraño

NOTA: Hola; soy yo de nuevo, jeje como dije voy a hacer un fanfic de Sesshomaru x Rin (Inuyasha) ya que me gusta demasiado esta pareja :D , bueno espero que dejen reviews y que les guste.

UN AMOR PROHIBIDO

Capítulo 1: en un mundo extraño.

La familia Higurashi, era una típica familia, sus integrantes eran:

-Kazumi, ella era la madre de 3 hermosos niños.

-Hachiro, él era el padre de Kazumi.

-Rin, ella era la hija mayor (12 años).

-Kagome, ella era la hija del medio (7 años).

-Zota, él era el más pequeño (3 meses de nacido)

El esposo de Kazumi y padre de los tres niños murió cuando ya había dejado a Kazumi embarazada de Zota.

Ellos eran propietarios de un antiguo templo, donde había un árbol sagrado el cual había existido desde la época feudal; dentro de una pequeña casa había un pozo donde antiguamente se depositaban los huesos de los demonios. Todo era muy tranquilo, bueno hasta aquel día…

Rin y Kagome como siempre ya estaban listas para ir a la escuela, salieron de su casa y vieron que su gato que estaba entrando donde estaba el pozo.

-Vamos Kagome, no quiero que otra vez ese gato se caiga al pozo – dijo Rin tomando a Kagome de la mano.

Las dos niñas entraron en el templo y vieron a Puyo (el gato) sentado delante del pozo; Rin bajo con cuidado las escaleras y recogió a su gato, cuando se dio la vuelta sintió un aire frio que provenía del pozo, decidió no darle importancia pero cuando levanto la visto y vio la cara aterrada de su hermana así que decidió dejar ir al gato y voltearse, al voltearse vio como unos brazos salían del pozo y la jalaron dentro de este.

-¡RIN! – grito Kagome, esto escucho Kazumi quien fue directo hacia el templo.

-¡QUE A PASADO KAGOME! – grito Kazumi al ver a su hija tirada en el suelo llorando.

-Mama – dijo Kagome tirándose a los brazos de su madre - ¡algo se llevó a Rin dentro del pozo!

Kazumi decidió ver dentro de este, pero no encontró nada.

Rin comenzó a abrir los ojos, se puso boca arriba y en vez de ver el techo del templo vio el cielo.

-¿Dónde estoy? – dijo levantándose, decidió escalar por la pequeñas lianas que habían dentro del pozo, al salir de este se encontró con un paisaje hermoso pero estaba muy confundida.

-¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? – dijo, quiso seguir caminando en dirección contraria a la que estaba el pozo.

Después de unas cuantas horas de caminata, Rin estaba cansada y lo peor de todo es que no sabía dónde se encontraba y porque estaba ahí. Sintió ruidos cerca de un claro del bosque, fue a ese lugar con la esperanza que alguien pudiera ayudarla pero se encontró con unos hombres que vestían armaduras.

-"Pero porque están vestidos de esa forma, se parecen mucho a los guerreros de la época feudal" – no puedo seguir con sus pensamientos ya que se dio cuenta que ese grupo de hombres estaba rodeando a uno el cual parecía estar herido, él estaba sentado debajo de un árbol; llevaba un kimono masculino blanco, sobre él estaba puesta una armadura de acero con púas, en su cintura tenía un obi amarillo que portaba una espada y sobre su hombro llevaba una estola larga color blanco.

-"porque lo habrán rodeado" – pensó mientras se escondía detrás de unos arbustos. Quiso seguir viendo como era ese hombre tan extraño, vio su rostro y noto que su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, tenía unas franjas violetas sobre sus mejillas y sobre sus ojos y en su frente había una luna creciente color azul con violeta, sus ojos eran color dorado y su cabello era largo y blanco. Rin a su corta edad pensaba que ese hombre era de verdad muy apuesto hasta que….

-¡Muere maldito demonio! – grito uno de los soldados dirigiendo su espada al pecho del hombre peliplata; Rin se imaginó lo peor pero al ver de nuevo la escena vio que el soldado estaba tirado en el piso lleno de sangre.

-"Pero que…" – fue lo único que pensó antes de escuchar por parte del peliplata – Mueran estúpidos humanos - vio como levanto su mano y de uno de sus dedos salió un látigo color verde, solo lo agito una vez y los soldados ya estaban muertos.

Rin quedo aterrada y pensó que le podía pasar lo mismo, en eso vio que un pequeño hombre verde con cara de sapo se acercó al peliplata y le dijo:

-Amo bonito lo estuve buscando por todas partes pero… - no puedo continuar porque el peliplata le lanzo una mirada fría y después dijo:

-Cállate, no ves que alguien no está observando - dijo este dirigiéndose al lugar donde Rin se encontraba oculta.

-"No puede ser me descubrió, pero como" – pensó Rin muy asustada.

El peliplata con una de sus manos aparto el arbusto y vio a la pequeña niña mirándolo muy asustada….

CONTINUARA….

Que tal me quedo, por ahora solo hice esto para que me dieran su opinión y así seguirlo o no jeje bueno dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Capitulo 2:Viajando con un demonio

**Capitulo2: Viajando con un demonio.**

Rin estaba muy asustada, sabía que ese hombre que no parecía ser humano, la podría matar.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto el hombre.

-Me llamo Rin – dijo levantándose – ¿y tú quién eres?

-Me llamo Sesshomaru – respondió Sesshomaru.

-"Que raro, ella es humana y el amo todavía no la ha matado" – pensó Jaken.

-¿Eres humano? – pregunto Rin agarrando una de las garras de Sesshomaru.

-No – respondió.

-¿Y entonces que eres? – volvió a preguntar la pequeña.

-Un demonio – contesto Sesshomaru.

-Nah, no te creo – dijo Rin.

-¿Qué? – pregunto confundido Sesshomaru.

-Yo que sepa, los demonios son feos, despiden mal olor y matan sin razón alguna – Rin parecía ya no tener tanto miedo como para decir eso.

-Pero si soy un demonio – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Necesito pruebas – dijo Rin haciéndose hacia atrás.

-¿Lo que acabas de ver no es suficiente prueba? – pregunto Sesshomaru levantando una ceja.

-No – respondió la pequeña.

-"¿Por que me pongo a discutir con esta niña de lo que soy? No se porque, pero no tengo ganas de matarla, siento un deseo intenso de protegerla y no se porque" – pensaba Sesshomaru – No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer.

Después de decir esto, cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió ya no eran color dorado, estaban completamente rojos, su aura demoniaca comenzó a notarse mas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba convertido en un gran perro blanco.

-¡GRADIOSO! Si eres un demonio – dijo muy emocionada Rin.

-A…aa…Amo…Sessho…maru – dijo Jaken muy sorprendido de lo que había hecho su amo para probar a la niña que era un demonio.

Después de unos minutos, volvió a su forma humana.

-Perfecto eres un demonio – dijo Rin muy emocionada.

-¿No tienes miedo? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Claro que no – respondió Rin – pero si eres un demonio ¿COMO ES QUE ERES TAN HERMOSO? – pregunto con estrellas en sus ojos.

-jump – Sesshomaru no tenía deseos de responder esa pregunta.

-Bueno no importa, ¿podría estar contigo? – pregunto la pequeña.

-No, ahora vete a tu aldea – dijo Sesshomaru dándose la vuelta, antes de dar el primer paso sintió un olor salado – "No puede ser ¿esta llorando?"

-Por si no te has dado cuenta yo no soy de aquí; no se donde estoy, estuve caminando muchas horas, tengo hambre y frio y no se como regresar a mi casa – Rin hecho a llorara después de decir esto.

-"Es verdad, lleva una ropa muy extraña" – pensó Sesshomaru observándola – haz lo que quieras.

-Amo Sesshomaru, significa que esta chiquilla ¿vendrá con nosotros? – pregunto Jaken.

-Si – contesto Sesshomaru dándose la vuelta, en eso, sintió que la pequeña niña lo había abrazado.

-Gracias – fue lo último que dijo antes de que empezaran a caminar.

Pasaron tres semanas desde que Rin comenzó a seguir a Sesshomaru, su ropa se había gastado bastante y ya tenía algunos huecos.

-Sesshomaru – dijo la niña sentada en el lomo de Ah-Un, el dragón que parecía ser la mascota de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Sesshomaru, parándose.

-¿Me podrías comprar ropa? – pregunto Rin bajándose del dragón y acercándose a Sesshomaru.

-¿Ropa? – volvió a preguntar el yokai.

-Si, es que mira, ya la que traigo puesta esta muy gastada y rota – respondió Rin – podríamos ir a esa ladea – dijo Rin señalando una pequeña aldea a lo lejos.

-No, con esa ropa estas bien – Sesshomaru siguió caminando, pero otra vez sintió ese olor que le desagradaba – "Maldita sea, esta llorando"

-Ya escuchaste al amo Sesshomaru – le dijo Jaken a Rin quien seguía llorando en el mismo lugar.

-No llores – dijo Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE? ¿FELIZ? ME MUERO DE FRIO CON ESTA ROPA – grito Rin molesta.

-¡Haaa! Esta bien, esta bien, iremos a esa aldea – dijo Sesshomaru acelerando el paso.

-Gracias Sesshomaru – dijo Rin subiéndose en el lomo de Ah-Un.

Jaken corrió hasta estar a la altura de su amo para poder preguntarle una cosa.

-Amo Sesshomaru ¿tenemos dinero? – pregunto Jaken.

-Que tonterías preguntas – respondió Sesshomaru – "Espero que esta niña no se escoja lo mas caro"- pensó recordando que solo tenia unos cuantos yenes.

Al llegar a la aldea, todos los aldeanos se espantaron por la presencia de Sesshomaru, pero al ver a Rin con el se calmaron un poco.

-Por esta razón te dije que no trajeras ni a Jaken ni a Ah-Un – le susurró a Sesshomaru.

-Mas te vale que escojas rápido lo que quieres – dijo Sesshomaru serio (como siempre).

Fueron a una tienda, donde había toda clase de kimonos. Rin se quedo asombrada por tanta maravilla.

-Señor ¿quiere que le saque unos cuantos kimonos a su hija? – pregunto la vendedora.

-¡ELLA NO ES MI HIJA! – exclamo Sesshomaru muy molesto de que pensaran eso.

-Jajá si por favor tráigame unos cuantos kimonos – dijo Rin riéndose.

Después de unos minutos le trajeron a Rin como veinte kimonos, se los probó todos, y todos le quedaban bien.

-Sesshomaru todos me quedan bien y me gustan – dijo la niña acercándose al demonio.

-¿Y? – pregunto confundido.

-¿Me los compras todos? – pregunto Rin.

-No, escógete por uno o dos y nos iremos – respondió Sesshomaru.

-Si no me los compras todos te hare el escandalo del siglo – amenazo Rin.

-Maldita niña – susurro Sesshomaru cogiendo todos los vestidos para pagarlos.

Habían pasado ya cinco años en los que Rin seguía a Sesshomaru, ella ya tenía 17 años de edad. En estos años, ella se dio cuenta que con solo un chasquido, podía hacer que Sesshomaru hiciera lo que ella quería; por más que fuera el demonio más despiadado y cruel que existía, ella lo doblegaba.

Rin al madurara, ya no se aprovechaba tanto de eso; ella se había convertido en la amiga de Sesshomaru, aunque el no demostraba abiertamente su cariño por ella, ella nunca dudo el acariño que se sentían mutuamente.

En una tarde de verano…

-Sesshomaru – dijo Rin sentada cerca de un lago.

-Dime – respondió el yokai que estaba echado en un árbol cerca de Rin.

-¿Por qué aquella vez, cuando me encontraste, no me mataste? – pregunto Rin, mientras jugaba con el agua.

-No lo se – respondió Sesshomaru desviando la mirada.

-¡HAAA! – grito Rin al caerse en el lago, este era profundo.

-¡RIN! – grito Sesshomaru sumergiéndose en el agua. Cargo a Rin al encontrarla.

-Cof, cof, cof – Rin había tragado bastante agua.

Sesshomaru la recostó en el pasto para que el sol la calentara.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Sesshomaru recostándose a lado de Rin.

-Después de casi ahogarme, mejor que nunca – respondió en forma divertida.

-jump – Sesshomaru la veía embobado, desde hace algún tiempo, llego a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado de Rin, pero por su orgullo no podía confesar sus sentimientos.

-¿Es que tengo monos en la cara o que? – pregunto Rin.

-No…yo solo… - Sesshomaru se quedo mirando los labios de Rin.

-"No puede ser, que lindo que se le ve" – pensó Rin sintiendo la respiración de Sesshomaru mas cerca.

Faltaban pocos centímetros para que se besaran, Sesshomaru ya no pudo mas y la beso, Rin quedo sorprendida pero correspondió amorosamente el beso.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aquí esta el segundo cap, ya que me lo pidieron jeje espero que les guste.**


End file.
